


A Game of Sex Tag

by teyla



Series: Human!Verse (Ten/Simm!Master) [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Hate Sex, Human Master, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplaying Character, Roleplaying Universe, The Hub (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Human or Time Lord, in one particular respect the Master is as predictable as any other man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a RP universe developed by [AllesKlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara) and myself back in ~2009. In it, the Master (Simm, post-Last of the Time Lords) uses a modified Chameleon Arch to strip the Doctor's (Ten) Time Lord essence and turn him human permanently while retaining the Doctor's memory.
> 
> Eventually, Torchwood tracks him down, frees the Doctor, and uses the Master's Chameleon Arch on himself. Half prisoner, half alien asset, the Master (now Harry Brown) is put to work in the Torchwood Hub, which also employs Christina de Souza.
> 
> Human!Master is AllesKlara's character; thanks for letting me borrow. This was [posted to LJ in 2010](http://t-eyla.livejournal.com/316742.html?thread=3402310#t3402310) and crossposted here for safekeeping.

He was infuriating.

All men were, really. But men like him especially--smug, self-important bastards with an ego the size of an apartment complex, and nothing to back it up with except their clothes, their cars, and their money. Christina de Souza had met a number of his type in her time, and she knew exactly how to deal with them. So one evening, when she found herself in the Hub with the Master as her sole company, she decided not to waste her chance.

He was in the main office, sitting at the desk and working through some paperwork. The glass wall meant that he could see her coming, and Christina made sure to leave no doubts about her intentions as she walked up to the office, putting that certain swing into her step that she knew no man could ignore. She pushed the door open and leaned in the doorway, one arm against the frame, her other hand resting on her hip. "Good evening, Harry."

He looked up--an act, of course; she'd noticed him watching her earlier. "Lady de Souza. How can I help?"

"Wrong question, Harry." She sauntered into the office and perched on the edge of the desk, making sure he got a good view of her ass. "I saw you looking."

"Did you." His tone was dry, and he leaned back in his chair. So damn sure of himself. Well, Christina thought, not for much longer. "What was I looking at?"

Christina smiled and picked up the notepad he'd been jotting down notes on. She waved it at him. "Certainly not this." Without waiting for an answer, she pushed herself off the floor, swinging her legs over the desk and planting her feet on the edge of the Master's chair, one on each side of him. She could see him tense, his eyes dropping down to her crotch for a moment before he found her gaze again.

"What are you doing?"

She'd surprised him. Good. "Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." She smiled and flicked a finger against his nose, making him flinch. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It _looks_ like you're trying to come on to me." He tried to push his chair back, but she hooked her feet under the armrests and held on. Again, his eyes flicked down to the muscles straining on the insides of her thighs, and Christina grinned.

"Smart boy. Your sexual prowess, it hasn't gone unnoticed." She braced herself against the desk and leaned backwards, arching her body and tipping her head back, giving him a good view of her breasts. "Take me now. _Master_."

She was watching him closely, and when she said his name--his ridiculous, over-dramatic, absolutely Freudian name--there was a flicker in his eyes. Her lips twitched in a slight smile. Men like him were all the same.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Lady de Souza, but I'm working." He picked up his pen, but Christina wasn't worried. This was just show, just Harry Brown playing hard to get. She sat up and at the same time bent her legs, pulling him and his chair closer to the desk and within her reach. She slipped a hand around the back of his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, holding on tightly.

"You work too much, Harry."

There it was again, a brief glint in his eyes--different this time, though; not satisfaction. It was something more basic. "Let go."

"What if I don't?" She reached down with her free hand and slipped it between his legs. He was hard, just as she'd expected. "What if I don't, Harry?"

Tense silence followed, lasting long moments. Their eyes were locked; she could see his desire, his fear, his want. They were easy to spot; she'd seen them in the eyes of so many men. Her hand between his legs was massaging, pressing against the fabric and the hard flesh underneath. She waited, almost long enough until the tension in his body had grown to the point where she knew he'd pull away--and then sat up, abruptly stretching her legs and pushing his chair away to give herself room to stand up. "Oh, well, perhaps not, then. It was worth a try." She smiled again and gave him a little wave. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

She was almost at the door when he called her back. "Christina."

He was right behind her, and when she turned around, he grabbed her, pressed his lips against hers and pushed her backwards against the closed door. Rough, aggressive, _possessive_. Very male. She let him back her up until she could feel the wood of the door against her back, and then kissed back, just as aggressively, her teeth nipping on his lower lip.

"I thought I saw you looking."

He pulled back a little and showed his teeth in a smile that was anything but friendly. "Apparently I wasn't the only one."

Instead of answering, she put her hands against his chest and pushed, hard enough to make him stumble a little. "Get undressed." Without waiting to see if he followed her command, she started to undress herself--quickly and smoothly, making sure he got to see enough of her body to get distracted. When she dropped her bra to the floor and straightened up, naked, he was still wearing his shirt. She stepped forward and gave him another shove, pushing him back against the desk. "I thought you were in a hurry. Get with it, Harry."

"Master." He grabbed her wrists, and the look that he caught her eyes with was sharp, intense. "My name's the Master."

"Oh, is it?" She pressed against him. "Prove it to me."

He grabbed her sides and spun her around. She didn't resist; instead, she laughed, pushing herself off the floor and onto the edge of the desk. She spread her legs, and he pushed into her, hard and fast, without preamble. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed him by the back of his neck to pull him in, burying her teeth into the skin of his shoulder. "Go on, _Harry_. Prove it to me."

He started to fuck her, a quick, rough rhythm that sent waves of sensation through her entire body with every stroke. She laughed again and tipped her head back, exposing her throat--and, as expected, a moment later she felt his mouth on her skin, teeth nipping and pinching. Her fingers were pressing deep into his shoulders, and she curled them, digging her nails into his skin.

He was good, she had to give him that. It didn't take her long to build up to orgasm. When she came, she tightened her legs around him, pulling him in close and biting again, her fingers slipping on his sweaty skin. She could hear his breath become ragged, his thrusting more erratic. She grinned into his shoulder.

"That's enough."

In a quick movement, she pulled back and shoved him away. He slipped out of her and stumbled backwards, his hands unable to hold on to her slick skin. She sprung to her feet and stepped aside, bringing some distance between them.

"What the--" He regained his balance and shot her a glare, as if he were a predator and she'd just denied him the chance to make a kill. "Christina." His tone was threatening.

She smiled at him, sweetly. "You're not wearing a condom, Harry. I'm interested, but not _that_ interested."

He stared at her, then dropped his eyes to look down at himself. The belated realization on his face made her laugh, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'd be more than happy to--" She took a step towards him, but stopped when he backed away.

"No." His tone was sharp, scathing. "Thank you, _Lady_ de Souza. I think I'll manage."

"As you wish." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she quickly gathered up her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Bright and early."

Without waiting for an answer, she slipped past him and closed the office door behind her. The Hub's cool air made her skin prickle, and she grinned.

He may still infuriate her, but now at least she knew that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
